


Flying Lessons

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Flying, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: It's time for Ben's son to have his second flying lesson.





	Flying Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. I've got TROS and fluff on the mind, so here you go!

"What's it like, Dad?"

Ben Solo stared down at the boy who looked just like him, except for the eyes. He had Rey's eyes, the most precious ones in the whole galaxy. His bubbly excitement for experiencing everything was also just like Rey, and it brought him joy to see her reflected in their children so vividly, besides when they fought with lightsabers. 

The shoulder-length black locks mirrored his father's, and his sister was always jealous of him having perfect hair. Mini-Ben, as he had been so lovingly nicknamed by all the former Resistance members, was not so tiny anymore, almost as tall as his father as he prepared for a rite of passage that Ben had been looking forward to the moment Rey had given him the best gift he hadn't realized he wanted - twins.

This was his chance to make things right. He and Rey together could overcome where others had failed.

_ We've passed on all we know. _

The words resonated with him more than ever. Luke still visited his redeemed - albeit still naughty - nephew on occasion, and more so since Rey gave birth. Leia had held each bundle of hope closely, and when she had passed, it was at peace. Luke and his family had passed on much, of family, hope, and failure. 

_ The greatest teacher, failure is. _

Rey and Ben had both had to learn that the hard way, and now he would do what his grandfather had always wanted: have a family with the woman he loved. Raise a family. Love them. Put them first above power or work obligations. 

Live. Be there, especially for the special moments, like then, the second flying lesson. His son was giddy with anticipation, wearing a white tunic and brown vest, like his grandfather. Ben didn't understand why boys in his family seemed to like mirroring their grandfathers. He probably never would.

"Flying," said the teen. "Spinning."

Ben had trouble finding words to describe one of his first loves. He had loved flying ever since he could remember. Just that first time, barely above to see the control panel as he sat in father's lap as they witnessed a galaxy together. The first time actually flying had been just as exhilarating, and it had been a moment he'd always remember his father for, tears glistening in his eyes but unwilling to shed or acknowledge them.

"You already know what flying is like," he said, remembering their lesson from the week before.

It had been the first time Ben let his son be the pilot of the piece of junk that refused to fall apart or die. With white knuckles, a determined look, many prayers to the Force, and every ounce of self-control he owned to not take control of the  _ Falcon,  _ he watched his son take off shakily, whoop in triumph, and become more confident the longer he flew. It was a moment he once had with his father, and he knew Han would be proud. 

"It's a rush unlike anything I've ever felt!" cried the raven-haired teen, rushing ahead to look adoringly at his father before turning and dashing to the rust bucket. He stared up in awe at the freighter as though it would reveal every secret in the universe. 

Ben just hoped that he and Rey got a chance to fly it once both his son and daughter discovered the joys of flying.

"It is. Spinning is even better," he said, pushing a button to open the ramp. 

Once, it had closed on him and led to the darkest time in his life. The next time he saw it, it opened and offered him forgiveness and a chance to face the greatest evil he had ever known. He was grateful that Lando had returned it after the final battle, unlike before.

"How? What's different about it? Do you need to teach me more?" asked the older boy as they walked up the ramp.

"You'll understand soon. No. I've passed on all I know. This is all you, Son. This is your fight, your chance to rise above the clouds and soar like you've never known," said Ben, pointing at the pilot's chair. 

"I'm nervous," replied his son, stopping just short of it. "What if I mess up? What if we crash?"

"We won't. We'll use the Force," said Ben dryly, making his son laugh.

"That's not how the Force works! Mom would punch you if she heard you say that."

"That's why I said it now," said Ben, smirking. More serious, he added, "As your great-uncle once said to me, 'A thousand generations live in you now.' Every male in this family has flown, has had the chance to spin. It's your turn now."

He had told countless stories to his children of their family, of those who came before. The good and the bad. Of how Anakin had loved flying, even when very young. He went on to become a fine pilot, fighting in a war just like Grandfather Han, Great-Uncle Luke, and even he had.

He gently pushed his son forward, and the boy took the seat gingerly, admiring all the changes that Rey and Ben had made together. 

"So it's okay to start out fast?" asked the teen.

"Did your mother ever tell you about the time your grandfather left another ship at lightspeed in this thing?" asked Ben, sitting down and preparing for takeoff. "There's nothing this old girl hasn't seen. Push it, kid."

Just before he took off, the teen's eyes sparkled as a mischievous grin filled his face. "I'm going to be just like you, Dad. Let's outdo Grandfather Han."

Ben had never been so proud.    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
